Oral cavity suction devices, also known as saliva ejectors are narrow vacuum tubes that dental health professionals employ for removing saliva, water, and debris during a dental procedure. Often saliva ejectors will “sit” in a patient's mouth during a dental procedure in order to continuously rid the mouth of excess saliva, water, and debris to facilitate uninterrupted work by the dental health professional. The ejector tubes are typically made of a pliable plastic with a metal wire embedded within its wall to allow the tube to be bent to a desired angle and maintain that angle. If the tip of the suction tube contacts the patient's mouth tissue, it can suck the tissue into contact with the tip of the ejector, thereby rendering the ejector useless, since it is no longer removing excess saliva, water, and debris, not to mention causing a very uncomfortable sensation for the patient. Due to this fact the dentist preforming the work on the patient must be assisted at all times.
A disposable, cost effective, comfortable, and efficient saliva ejector that can be managed in a patient's mouth without the need for a dental assistant, would be a welcome addition to the dental industry. Such a device is provided by the embodiments set forth below.